Lionblaze and The Loner
by Zeani
Summary: The sweet romance of the warrior Lionblaze and his new mate who just arrives in the camp to deliver a message to Firestar a doom message what will happen to these to love stricken cats?Go to  Lionblaze and The Loner Book 2 Lost and Lostclan 1st 2


Warrior romance

Book 1:Lionblaze and The Loner.

Chapter 1:

The Mystery Aperrance

I slept restlessly on the forest floor unaware of my surrondings.I opened my eyes.I lashed my tail in irritation.

"still waiting on the scent." I murmured.

"So a loner?In shadowclan Territory?"A voice snarled.

"Who's there?"I hissed.

"Oh little loner going to fight me?"The ShadowClan cat hissed back.

"Little loner going to send you to hell!"I snarled lashing out at him with unsheathed claws.

"Huh,little loner got some courage?"The Shadowclan cat hissed again.

"I'm looking for thun-"I was abrptly cut off my other hisses and snarls.

"I'm looking for Thunderclan!"I said indigantly.

"HAH!How fitting!"One voice spat.

"We should let her by,"a deeper voice meowed calmly,"this could be 's your buisness?"

"I'm delivering a message from Leafstar!"I said proudly.

"She sent a loner why?"The voice asked curiousity trailing the voice.

"She thought i would no the route,seeing how i travel lots."I replied cat stepped out of the shadows and spoke his .Leader of Shadowclan.

"What is your name loner?"Blackstar pressed.

"I'm Tainted."I replied.I got the name from my fur being blotched white and having a mainly black blue eyes just make it special.

"Well Tainted.I'll have some warriors show you to the border."

"Thankyou,Blackstar."I purred,dipping my head.

"This is the border to here for a patrol."Said a cat.

"Thankyou."i Replied sincerly.

I waited not long after the warriors left untill a patrol came.

"Hello,I have a message for Firestar from Leafstar."I stated.

"Oh,come with us then."A golden tom spoke.I padded next to the tom and he hakted and raise

"This is the camp."The tom stated.I followed through and he pointed me to a small cliff.

" will be ."I said sincerly.I trotted off to the cliff and scaled the small mountain.I entered in formaly and called Firestar's name.

"Firestar!I have message from Leafstar!Leader of Skyclan!"I mewed proudly.

"Oh?What is this message?"Firestar mewed calmly.

"Leafstar had a vision!"I mewed matter was important!

"What might your name be?"Firestar asked.

"Tainted a loner i wander all over."I replied.

"Tainted what code did she give you?"Firestar asked now looking worried.

"Death is emitt,life is gone,The darkness wavers over the land."I repeated the words as spoken by Leafstar.

"This is bad...I must tell the clan and get it to the other clans!"Firestar mewed hatsily."Come with me loner."As he spoke he left the den and i hurried after him.

"All cats who are old enough to cathe their own prey,gather beneath highrock!"Firestar called."First,Leafstar spoke the message of doom!We are endangered!I need cats to deliver word to the other clans!"

"I'll do it!"The tom from earlier.

"Me to!"Called a tabby she-cat.

"I want to go!"Called another mewed.

"We have our three!Lionblaze,Squirrelflight,andSandstorm!Now on the other cat behind me is delivered this message!I ask her she would like to join the clan as tainted paw?"Firestar heart nearly stopped in ?I was a loner.

"I say she should!If not for her we wouldnt know!"Lionblaze called.

"Yeah!"Called Sandstorm.

"I say yes to your offer Firestar."I mewed happily.

"Then Taintedpaw your mentor shall be your option of cat or warrior?"I had to admitt the thrill of battle washed me over about to fight the Shadowclan.

"Warrior!"I mewed.

"Taintedpaw your mentor will be 's one of the best fighters!"Firestar mewed proudly.I scurried over to the tom.I looked up and saw his gaze look down at me.

"i'll do is one of the best?"Lionblaze purred.

"Can i go with lionblaze to one of the clans?"I asked.

"Yes,Lionblaze go to Windclan,Dovewing Shadowclan,and Squirelflight Riverclan."Firestar purred.

"Lets go!"Lionblaze mewed.

I followed Lionblaze back after the long trekk to Winc=dlcna moon shone above the huge night eyes grew wistful as he looked at the full moons glow.

"What's wrong Brambleclaw?"I asked.

"Oh,it's just been so long since Squirelflight told me something no one knew but some others."He mewed.

"it's ok.I wasn't always Tainted the loner.I had a family in the died in a fire.I went off on my own."I mewed now wistful myself. Brambleclaw gave me aintresting that a flicker of relevance in his eyes?'s not that kind of guy to get it?We finally made it back and the other aprentices we're already sleeping in the den.I stood there for a while then i went out and slept outside.I didnt know where to sleep or what to one told me so i waited.

I awoke to a paw prodding my side.

"What?"I mutttered.

"It's time for training Taintedpaw!Brambleclaw is waiting in the trining hollow follow me!"I recognized the .Lionblaze's apprentice.

"Ok lets go then."I muttered.I followed Dovepaw out into the ran not far untill we reached the training hollow.

" Brambleclaw.I over slept."I mewed.

"It's 's your first time training."Brambleclaw mewed.

Watch for Chapter 2!

Chapter 2:  
>A warrior so soon and a romantic toon!<p>

It had been only 5 moons of training untill i was a warriors Brambleclaw was impressed with how much i already knew.I was named Taintedleaf.I was always talking with Lionblaze and Lionblaze finished his meal he left and Sorreltail started to talk nonsense.

"He so likes you!"She purred.

"No,he doesn't!I heard he liked someone else!"I mewed curtly.

" heard wrong!Didn't you notice how he looks at you?"Sorreltail mewed.

"Ugh,you have bees in your brain today?"I asked.

"NO!I'm telling you he loves you!"She nearly yelled it this time.

"Fine,then ask him who he likes!"I mewed this time more sincere.

"Okay."Sorreltail she serious?But i you have to admitt he is kinda cute.I thought.

"He said he does!"Sorreltail mewed.

"Oh yeah?Tell him to meet me at the training hollow at moonhigh!"I mewed.

It was moonhigh when i heard the rustling leaves in the .

"Listen,"Lionblaze started shuffling his paws,"I do like as a mate..."

"I do to.I thought Sorreltail was lying i have to admitt."I mewed.

"Will you be my mate?"Lionblaze suddenly asked.I couldn't believe did like me.

"I will be your mate."I and lionblaze walked back we got back it was was up.

"Why are you to up so early?"Firestar asked."i would expect more from my grandson."

"Oh and Taintedleaf wish to be mates."Lionblaze purred proudly.

"I knew you'd fine the right she-cat!"Firestar purred.I'll announce that at sun-high.

It was after the announcment that everything got was asking if we would be having kits and me and my new mate,Lionblaze, didn't know what to kits would be nice i had to admitt.

"i think we should have its Lionblaze purred.

"Me to!"I purred happily.

Six moons later...

It had been six moons since i entered the nursery.I was almost due for my ,the medicine cat,said in two more .Not brought me some fresh-kill all the time.

"Don't worry."I would purr,and he would just say:

"I'm just excited that we'll be having the kits so soon."

It ad been only a while after Lionblaze got back from patrol did the kits was there to tell Jayfeather,thank took a while to deliver but in the end 4 healthy kits were she-cats and two toms.

"Theyr'e gorgiuos."Lionblaze purred.

"What should we name them?I asked.

"The tom that looks like you we should name .!"Lionblaze purred.

"This one looks like both of the white stripes and paws and muzzle and tail,and the rest golden like your !"I purred.

" one wil be a black she-cat!"Lionblaze purred.  
>"This tom will be Bluekit."We both simoltenasly purred.<p>

I knew from the start...there'd be lots of trouble for the will happen from here?

Look for part 2!


End file.
